Sailor Moon Romance Series Book One: Friend or Foe
by Darien85
Summary: Part one of five. Mina meets a 'new kid' in town. Will he spell doom for the Scouts? Warning: written by a hopeless romantic!
1. The New Guy

Sailor Moon Romance Series Book One: Friend or Foe By Darien 85 Rated: PG-13 Romance/Action  
  
Part one in a five part series. Mina falls in love with a "new kid in town". Will he spell doom for the Sailor Scouts? Warning: written by a hopeless romantic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, so don't sue me! The only character I own is Jack. I do, of course own the story. I also don't own Chevrolet or Camero, or the Air Force. Also, please don't email me or anything, this is a friend's email account, and he would get kinda mad if he started getting emails, when he didn't know who they were from. This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy! '.' = What the character is thinking(I got this idea from another fanfic, one of Serena's I think. Thanks for the idea) Oh, just a note for Serena, I really liked your Ser+Dar fic, Fate. If you're reading this, keep up the good work! Also, I think you should continue Fate for a few more chapters. I'd appreciate if you could read this and tell me what you think! My computer should be back online in a few days, so I'll send you an email with this fic in it. I would really appreciate some input! Thanks! J Dogg ((that's my nickname, so you know) (.)= A note from me  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Mina was on her way to school when it happened. 'Oh, crap, I'm gonna be SO late!' she thought as she sprinted along. Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a white Camero pulled up, tops off, windows down. The driver looked to be about 17, a year older than Mina. Despite the fact that she knew she was gonna be late, she stopped and stared at the handsome young man as he approached. When he got close enough, he asked, "Hey, how do I get to the high school? I'm new in town, and it's my first day." Mina finally got over her surprise enough to notice the Air Force rank insignia of an Airman First Class on his Letterman Jacket, so she said, "I'll show you. Can you give me a ride?" "Ok, get in." As they sped along, Mina couldn't help staring at the man. A couple of times she had to look away quickly because he glanced over at her. 'Wow, he's REALLY cute', she thought the whole time. What she didn't know was that the young man sitting next to her was hiding something under that cool exterior. Every time he glanced at her, he thought to himself 'Man, she's REALLY pretty.' The only problem was that he was a little on the shy side. If he hadn't been late, and hadn't gotten lost, he wouldn't have talked to her. The young man finally got up enough courage to ask her name. "Mina," she replied quietly. "That's a pretty name." "So what's yours?" "Airman First Class Jack McCloud, United States Air Force." "Wow, you're in the Air Force?" "Yeah, it's pretty cool, I guess. I go to Basic Training as soon as school gets out though." "Oh.what's that like?" "Basically six straight weeks of hell." "Really? Why would you want to put yourself through that?" She was shocked and impressed at the same time. "I don't know, I guess I'm just trying to prove something to myself. That and I want to fly the F-15." "So you're a pilot?" "Not yet, but I'm hopin to be. Where do I turn again?" "Right up here at this intersection." "Thanks." "Sure. Thanks for the ride." He was still working up the nerve to ask her out, but he had been turned down so many times before, despite his good looks, that he was afraid of getting burned again. Just as she was about to get out of the car, he reached out for her hand, and she stopped. 'Now might be my only chance,' he thought. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves. "Do you want to do something tomorrow?" "Sure." "OK, here's my card, give me a call. My cell number's on there and it's always on, even at school. I have an agreement with the principal since I'm in the Air Force." "OK, thanks." 'Wow, he's got a cell phone!' She thought as she got out of the car. 'And he's allowed to have it at school!' "No prob. Well, see you later!" "Bye," she said with a slight blush. He watched her go with a light heart, the sort he had not felt in years.  
  
That's it for Chapter one, I'll get Chapter two up as soon as I can. For now, it's off to class! Later! 


	2. A Dangerous Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or Chevrolet, or Camero, or the Air Force. I do, however, own Jack McCloud, and this story. Just a note, This is my first fanfic! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was Jack's first day at school, and even though he was kinda shy, he already had loads of friends, and was really popular. Mina was in his seventh period class, the last period of the day. A few of his new friends were in there also. When the teacher introduced him to the class, they yelled out his new nickname. "Yeah Ace!" "Go Ace!" "Hey, Ace, over here!" He had been dubbed Ace because he was in the Air Force. Seeing Mina sitting by herself, he headed over in that direction. She saw him coming over and blushed a little. 'No, don't sit here! Not here! Anywhere but here!' To both her horror and delight, he sat down right next to her. "Hey Mina." "Hi!" "How's your day been?" "OK, I guess. Hey, why is everyone calling you Ace?" "Cause I'm in the Air Force, so everyone thinks I'm an ace in a fighter." "Oh.are you?" "Yeah, on simulators." He said with a slight chuckle. "So you're pretty popular, then?" "Yeah, I guess so." "I wish I was." He could only stare at her for a couple of seconds at this, in total disbelief. "I find it hard to believe that you're not." "Well it's true." With that, they got to work, and an hour later the bell rang. Since it was Friday, there wasn't any homework. As they were packing up, Jack asked Mina if she wanted a ride home. "It's kind of on the way anyways," he said. "OK. And you can meet my mom." 'Wonderful,' he thought sarcastically, 'We're not even going out yet and I'm already going to meet her parents.' He didn't let any of this show on his face, of course, but said, "Sounds great!" They walked down to his car in relative silence. Before he started the engine, he just looked at her. She could almost feel his stare and looked up right into his light brown eyes. He had these eyes you could just get lost in for hours and hours on end. They just sat there for a minute looking at each other. "Hey, there's something I have to tell you." Jack said 'Uh-Oh, here it comes, he's taken.' Mina thought, but said, "What?" "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." "And there's something I have to tell you.you're the most handsome guy I've ever." Her words trailed off as she felt his lips on hers. When she didn't resist him, he kissed her more passionately. When their lips parted, they both sighed and both were blushing a little. "I think we should keep this a secret from everyone for now," Mina said "Yeah, me too." With that, Jack started the engine and they drove away. Just before they got to her house, his cell phone rang. "Airman First Class Jack McCloud here, go ahead." Mina couldn't hear what was being said on the other end, but from Jack's expression, it was both exciting, yet bad at the same time. "Understood, sir. I'm on my way ETA(Estimated Time to Arrival) 5 minutes." "Understood." With that he hung up. "Sorry, I'll have to just drop you off at home. Bit of an emergency at work." "What kind of emergency?" "A dangerous kind. That's all I can tell you. The rest is classified." 'Uh oh, he might get killed before we get a chance to go out.' "Oh." was the only response she could manage. Then they were at her house and she got out and kissed him goodbye briefly. Then he was gone.  
  
That's it for Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it! Thought I'd try a bit of a cliffhanger, so I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Till then, later! 


	3. Bad News?

Ok, here's Chapter 3! I hope you like this one! It's a little longer, so enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, except Jack. I don't own Camero, or Chevrolet. I do, however, own this story. So please don't sue me! You wouldn't get much money if you did! That out of the way, here's chapter 3!  
  
"Hi mom, I'm home!" Mina said as she dropped her stuff in her room.  
  
"Hi! How was your day?"  
  
"Good! Better than Good, it was GREAT!"  
  
"Well, you're in a good mood! What happened?  
  
"I met a REALLY nice guy on the way to school. He gave me a ride so I wouldn't be late."  
  
"A guy gave you a RIDE?!?!" She was in TOTAL histerics! "How could you have known if it was safe?"  
  
"He had an Air Force rank insignia on his jacket, mom. That's how I knew it was safe."  
  
"He's in the Air Force? Ooh, do tell!"  
  
Mina laughed lightly before responding.  
  
"Well, he's tall, about six feet tall, he has brown eyes, light brown hair, he's strong, really cute, sweet,  
  
funny, and a REALLY good kisser."  
  
"You two kissed? Ooh, details!"  
  
Mina laughed lightly again, then replied.  
  
"Well, we only kissed twice."  
  
Mina suddenly got a worried look on her face.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Well, like I said, he's in the Air Force, an Airman First Class. He would have come in to meet you, but he  
  
got a call on his cell phone."  
  
Her mom interrupted her.  
  
"He has a cell phone? How old is he?" She asked out of innocent curiosity.  
  
"17, mom. Like I said, he got a call and said there was a dangerous emergency, but the rest was classified."  
  
"And.?"  
  
"And I'm afraid he'll die!"  
  
At this, she burst into tears.  
  
"You'd better get used to this sort of thing, it happens all the time in the military. Tell me more about him.  
  
He sounds nice."  
  
Between sobs, Mina told her everything she knew about him.  
  
"*sob* his name's Jack McCloud. *sob* He likes Football, and played three years on the Varsity team in his home town."  
  
Her sobs were starting to slow now.  
  
"Listen, I need to go to the store. Would you like to come?" Her mom said, thinking shopping would get her mind off him.  
  
"No thanks, mom."  
  
"OK, I'll be back in a couple of hours. Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks, mom."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Bye, mom."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Mina sat by the phone for the next forty five minutes, thinking it would ring any minute, and the person on the other end would bear bad news. She was crying the whole time. It had been about an hour total since he'd left. Then the doorbell rang. Thinking it would probably be Serena, Mina got up slowly, almost reluctantly. Mina didn't bother to wipe the tears from her face as she walked to the door. As she reached for the doorknob, she thought to herself, 'I hope Serena doesn't brag about her and Darien again, I can't take it right now.' But the person she saw when she opened the door wasn't Serena.  
  
  
  
That's it for chapter 3! Another cliffhanger! Who's at the door? Lol Oh, the suspense! Lol I'll get chapter 4 up as soon as I can! Later for now! 


	4. Guess Who?

Chapter 4  
  
Well, here it is! I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews, littlepenguingrl! You asked for another chapter, so here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: Just the usual stuff.I don't own Sailor Moon, Chevrolet, Camero, or any of the characters in this story except for Jack and Black Ninja(Who you'll meet later.). I do own this story however. Feel free to borrow any part of it, or either of my characters, just make sure to give me credit! That said, here's chapter 4!  
  
The person at the door was Jack.  
  
"Oh my GOD, JACK!!!" Mina screamed as she buried her face in his strong chest and let the tears flow again.  
  
"I thought you died! I was so WORRIED!" She screamed, her voice muffled by his chest.  
  
His arms were around her, but then he placed his right hand under her chin and gently lifted her face up so she was looking into his eyes.  
  
"Hey, it's OK. I didn't die, right? Turns out it wasn't as dangerous as my Commanding Officer thought. Most of it is still classified, but I trust you enough to tell you. Just don't pass this on, OK? Well, basically, there was an accident, and something exploded. Don't worry, no one was killed. A couple of injuries, though. So all the fighters were scrambled."  
  
"But why you? You're just in training, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm the best on base on simulators, so the commander thought if it was a sneak attack, he'd better get all his best pilots up there fast."  
  
He kissed away her tears, then said, "God you're beautiful."  
  
"Yeah, sure.I'm standing here crying like a two year old."  
  
Her voice trailed off as he leaned down to kiss her(Just really quick, in this story, Mina is a little taller than Jack's chin). Both of them felt the passion burning inside them, like an overwhelming flame, ready to consume them both. The kiss became more passionate as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She slid her hands up behind his head, and pulled him closer, if that was possible. At the same time, he held her tighter, both arms around her slender waist. He unconsciously moved forward, then she was against the wall. As his hands started to move lower, Mina heard a voice she knew all too well. Right now, she wished she hadn't.  
  
"Wow, and I thought Darien was a good kisser.I'm breathless from just watching!" Serena said.  
  
When they looked over, they saw Serena and Amy standing there, both with stunned looks on their faces.  
  
'Well, so much for keeping it quiet, Serena'll blab it all over the school.' Mina thought.  
  
"Ummm.Mina, did you forget?" Serena asked. "All the Scou.I mean girls were supposed to hang out after school." She hoped the handsome young man wouldn't pick up on her little slip.  
  
He did, but he didn't show it. He also knew who she was talking about.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that," Mina said, "Hey, Jack, wanna come?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Suddenly, all three girls' watches started beeping at once. They all looked at each other meaningfully.  
  
"Listen, Jack, I have to go. It's important. Sorry, I can't explain." Mina said.  
  
He kissed her goodbye briefly, then she was gone.  
  
That's it for chapter 4! Pretty ironic how chapters two and four ended the same way, but with the places reversed, huh? Lol I'll get chapter 5 up in a few days. My brain's fried, so later for now! 


	5. Tuxedo Mask...? Nope!

Chapter 5  
  
OK, before I get this chapter started, I have a few things to get out of the way. The first is the usual disclaimer.I don't own Sailor Moon, Chevrolet, Camero, or any of the characters in this story, except Jack and Black Ninja. I do, of course own the story. Once again, feel free to borrow any part of it, or either of my characters, or both. All I ask is that you give me credit for them in your story. OK, that said, on to the second thing. This chapter is in Mina's POV, just as a little heads up.  
  
By the time Serena, Amy and I got to the park, the battle was almost over. And we weren't winning. There were only two scouts left standing, Mars and Jupiter.  
  
'No surprise there, they ARE the toughest'  
  
Just as I thought that, a devastating blow knocked both scouts to the ground.  
  
They didn't get up. In fact, they didn't even move.  
  
'That's it! You're not getting away with that!'  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encir."  
  
The words ended in a gasp of pain as I fell to the ground. I heard two thuds right next to me and instantly knew that Serena and Amy were hit with the same energy blast.  
  
'Well, this is it."  
  
The thought trailed off as a rose came flying through the air, seemingly out of nowhere. It landed, stuck in the ground, about six inches in front of the monster, who was getting ready to finish us off.  
  
'Tuxedo Mask! Thank GOD!'  
  
Only the rose wasn't red. It was pink.  
  
Looking around, I saw a black clad figure standing on a branch in a tree about 50 feet away. He was wearing a ninja suit, with a red belt, and a red headband on the hood, the long tails of which flapped lazily in the slight breeze.  
  
He jumped off the branch, did a front somersault, and pulled a sword from a sheath on his back, all in one smooth motion. He landed gracefully, sword in hand, instantly in a fighting stance.  
  
'Wow, he must be a gymnast!'  
  
Then the monster attacked, using the same technique it had used against the scouts. Big mistake. Moving so fast I couldn't follow his movements, the ninja dodged the ball of energy. As he moved in for a counter attack, he yelled, "Sword energize!"  
  
With these words, a light blue haze surrounded his sword. I had heard that voice somewhere.but where? It was then that I noticed that he wasn't running along the ground.  
  
He was hovering about a foot over it, racing at the monster at unbelievable speeds.  
  
The monster slashed with the sharp points of its fingers at the same time the ninja sliced with his light bathed Katana. After they passed by each other, the monster fell to the ground, cut neatly in two, then disappeared. The ninja had his back to me, and put a hand to the left side of his face.  
  
It came away bloody.  
  
By then I found that I could move again, and got up and walked over to him. The other scouts were unconscious. When I was halfway to him, I froze. He had taken off his hood and was examining the damage to it. Even though his back was to me, I recognized him instantly(isn't it weird how girls can do that? Lol). His hair was short and light brown, just like Jack's!  
  
"Jack?!?"  
  
The man didn't respond. He just put his damaged mask back on, and crouched, preparing to sprint.  
  
"Wait, who are you?"  
  
Still nothing. He just sprinted off. But stuck in the ground near my feet was a throwing card.  
  
It read,  
  
-Black Ninja-  
  
"Black Ninja?"  
  
(Don't be fooled by the name, he's not really black, that just describes the color of his costume. It was all I could think of for a super hero name, all the good ones are taken! Lol)  
  
When I looked up, he was gone. By now, all the other scouts were up, and looking around for Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Hey, Mina, where's Tuxedo Mask?" Serena asked.  
  
"He didn't show up." I replied.  
  
"Well then where did the monster go?"  
  
I handed her the throwing card in response  
  
"Black Ninja? Who's that?"  
  
"I don't know, but he just saved all our asses."  
  
"Let's have an emergency meeting tomorrow. We'll discuss it then."  
  
"OK. I'll tell the others."  
  
OK, there's chapter 5! I'm finally done with it! I'm suffering from a little bit of writer's block, so chapter 6 might take a while. I promise though, it'll be worth the wait. Since I'm a hopeless romantic, you can expect the next couple of chapters to be FULL of romance! You never know, though.so you'll just have to see! Lol later till then! 


	6. The Heroes Unmasked!

Chapter 6  
  
OK, here's the usual stuff.I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the characters in this story except for Jack and Black Ninja. I don't own Chevrolet or Camero, so don't sue me! I do own this story, but feel free to borrow any part of it, or either or both of my characters, just give me credit in your fic, k?  
  
k, just another heads up, this chapter's in Black Ninja's point of view until I tell you it's back in third person perspective or otherwise. That said, enjoy chapter 6!  
  
'Damn! That cut's gonna be there tomorrow! Everyone's gonna know who Black Ninja is! My identity is TOTALLY blown! I got careless!' These thoughts raced through my head as I sprinted along at full speed.  
  
'Mina and Serena and all the other scouts are gonna know as soon as they see me! I mean it's not like I can instantly heal myself.I wish I could, though.oh well.whatever happens will happen.'  
  
After sprinting along for a few more minutes, I was home. I unlocked the door and went in. I went immediately into the bathroom to clean the cut. I took off my damaged hood and threw it aside, still angry at my careless mistake. Now that I looked at it, it wasn't all that bad.  
  
'That should be gone in a couple of days.' With that, I proceeded to clean it out. 'Thank God my dad used to be a doctor, otherwise I wouldn't know how to clean it out.'  
  
I was done in just a few minutes. I tossed my blood soaked costume in the washing machine and started it up. Then I put a note on the washer to remind me to repair the hood.  
  
Once all that was taken care of, I proceeded to put all my weapons away. This didn't take long, I just had my Katana, throwing cards, and ninja stars for that battle, instead of my usual arsenal. Then, totally exhausted, I went to bed, even though it was only 6:30 in the evening.  
  
Next morning, third person.  
  
Jack woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing. Instantly alert as always, he picked it up and said, "Airman First Class Jack McCloud here, go ahead."  
  
Mina was on the other end.  
  
"Jack, I was wondering what you wanted to do today."  
  
"I don't know.how about we go see a movie?"  
  
"Sounds great!"  
  
"OK, it's 10:30 now, I'll be over to pick you up in an hour, OK?"  
  
"OK, see you then." she said in a sexy voice.  
  
"OK, bye"  
  
"Bye." she said in that same voice.  
  
'Wow, she's got one SEXY voice.' Jack thought as he got up and started to get ready.  
  
Forty five minutes later, he was in his Camero, on his way to Mina's.  
  
He had totally forgotten about Mina and her two friends leaving suddenly the day before. The only thing he could think about was Mina, and holding her in his arms again. Before he knew it, he was pulling up in front of Mina's house. He parked the car and got out, grabbing his letterman jacket and putting it on as he walked up to her door. He rang the bell, and her mom answered.  
  
"Hello, can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm here to pick Mina up."  
  
"Oh, you're the young man I've heard so much about!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am, Airman First Class Jack McCloud, United States Air Force. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Well, here she comes. Nice to meet you too."  
  
With that, she moved aside so Mina could get through the door.  
  
"Here's my card, my cell phone number's on there. It's always on, so any time you need to get a hold of me, just give me a call."  
  
"OK, thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Then she shut the door and Jack and Mina walked down to his car.  
  
"Hey, Jack, is it OK if we make a quick stop? I'll show you the way."  
  
"Sure."  
  
The quick stop happened to be Rei's. When they got there, Jack said, "Why're we here?"  
  
"You'll see." Was Mina's response.  
  
They were up at the front door, and Mina rang the bell. A dark-haired young lady answered.  
  
"Hey Mina. Hey, who's this?"  
  
"This is Jack. Jack, this is Rei."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Rei."  
  
"Nice to meet you, too. Mina, why did you bring him along?"  
  
"Jack, will you excuse us for a minute?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He went over to his car and leaned up against it, and folded his arms over his chest. He couldn't hear what was being said, but they appeared to be arguing about something. Then Mina came over.  
  
"OK, sorry about that. Rei gave the OK, so let's go in."  
  
"OK." Jack had NO idea WHATSOEVER what was going on.  
  
Mina led him into the house, and into Rei's room, where Serena, Amy, and 5 other girls were sitting, along with a young man, and two cats, one black, the other white.  
  
"Mina, what's going on? Who's he?" one of the girls, a tall brunette asked.  
  
"He's Jack McCloud, also known as the Black Ninja."  
  
"Wait, Black Ninja? What makes you think I'm the Black Ninja?" He asked, but inside, he was thinking,  
  
'Wonderful, she knows.'  
  
"Simple. The bandage on the left side of your face. I saw Black Ninja get cut in the same spot yesterday evening."  
  
"Very perceptive, Sailor Venus." Jack said with a slight smile.  
  
"What the."  
  
All the scouts were in total disbelief.  
  
Finally, Serena got over her surprise enough to speak.  
  
"So you know who we are?"  
  
"Yes. I know that you're Sailor Moon, Rei is Sailor Mars, Amy is Sailor Mercury." He then proceeded to name all of the Sailor Scouts.  
  
"And Finally, you're Tuxedo Mask," He finished, pointing at the only other young man in the room, "How'd I do?"  
  
"Ummm.can you step out of the room for a minute?" Mina asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
That's it for Chapter 6! Who is this guy, Jack? Can he be trusted? How does he know the identities of the Sailor Scouts? Wouldn't you like to know! Lol Just kidding! I'll get Chapter 7 up ASAP! Till then, later! 


	7. A New Member?

Chapter 7  
  
OK, here's the much awaited 7th chapter! You know the drill.I don't own Chevrolet, Camero, Sailor Moon, or any of the characters in the story, except of course, Jack and Black Ninja. And I do, of course, own the story. As always, feel free to borrow parts of the story, one, or both of my characters. Just make sure you give me credit for them in your fic.  
  
'.'= what the character is thinking  
  
(.)= a note from me  
  
K, this one's in Mina's POV till I tell you it's in third or otherwise.  
  
"Mina, what did you tell him?" asked a totally stricken Rei.  
  
"NOTHING!" I was just as shocked as the others.  
  
"So you're telling us that he figured it out all on his own?" Asked Amy.  
  
"Yeah, unless one of you told him!"  
  
"Well, I don't think he can be trusted!" Exclaimed Rei(no surprise there, huh? Lol)  
  
"I do!" I shot right back.  
  
"What's the deal with you two?" Asked Lita.  
  
I felt my face get warmer, and knew I was blushing, BIG TIME!  
  
"They're in love, Lita!" Said Serena.  
  
'Hey, ten points to our fearless leader' I thought.  
  
(FEARLESS??? What am I THINKING??? Lol)  
  
"Oh, you two make a TOTALLY cute couple!" Lita said.  
  
"Thanks, Lita."  
  
"And he's REALLY cute!" That was Amy.  
  
"Yeah he is."  
  
"HELLO??? Am I the ONLY one here who hasn't forgotten why this meeting was called???" Rei practically screamed.  
  
"Oh, right." Serena said sheepishly.  
  
"So what do you say we put it to vote?" Amy asked.  
  
"Sounds good." Lita said.  
  
"All in favor of trusting him?" Serena said.  
  
Everyone's hands went up except Rei's(again, no surprise! Lol)  
  
"Rei? What do you think?" Serena asked.  
  
"Isn't it obvious, Meatball Head? I don't trust him! He shows up, knows our identities, and I'm supposed to automatically trust him just cause he's cute and loves Mina? Don't think so!"  
  
"Well, you're outnumbered. Mina, will you ask him to come in and join us?"  
  
"OK."  
  
I went out to get Jack, and closed the door behind me.  
  
(K, it's back in third person)  
  
"Jack? OK, you can come back in now."  
  
His only response was to take her into his arms. She looked into his brown eyes, then felt his lips on hers. She kissed back with all the passion she could.  
  
When he pulled away, he whispered in her ear, "I love you, Mina"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
The words trailed off as she felt his lips on hers again. She ran her hands under his shirt, feeling his strong muscles under her delicate fingers. His hands, which had been on her lower back, started to slide lower.  
  
"Mina? You out here?" It was Serena.  
  
They detangled themselves as quickly as they could, but not quickly enough.  
  
"You two want to come in now?" Serena had a HUGE smile on her face, like she had just heard the world's greatest joke.  
  
As the three of them went into the room, Jack put his arm around Mina's waist.  
  
"Well, look what I found! A couple of lovebirds!" Serena said.  
  
This got a HUGE laugh out of everyone, including Jack and Mina.  
  
After that, the meeting started.  
  
"So, Jack, ARE you Black Ninja?" Mina asked(can't you just SEE the "My hero" look on her face? Lol)  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How did you find out our identities?" Rei asked(she still doesn't trust him, no surprise yet again! Lol)  
  
"It wasn't that hard. Your costumes don't exactly conceal your identities. It doesn't exactly take an officer in the Air Force to figure out who you are."  
  
"Wow, you're in the Air Force?" Serena was practically SWOONING over him!  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's your rank?" Darien asked, giving Serena, who was sitting next to him, a small nudge with his elbow.  
  
"Airman First Class."  
  
"That's what, an E-3?"  
  
"That's right. How do you know so much about the Air Force? You in?"  
  
"Me? No way. Not for me. I have a couple of friends in, though."  
  
"Oh. Cool."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The meeting was pretty much routine after that, and was over in a half an hour.  
  
Once they were outside, Jack said, "So, how bout that movie?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
With that, they got in his car and drove off.  
  
That's it for chapter 7! Things are starting to heat up between Jack and Mina, huh? Lol I'll get chapter 8 up ASAP. Till then, later! 


	8. Trouble!

Chapter 8  
  
K, here's chapter 8! I hope you enjoy! Here's where you get to see how much of a hopeless romantic I am(and ladies, I'm taken, sorry! Lol)  
  
OK, I don't own Sailor Moon, any of the characters, Chevrolet, Camero, or anything else in this story, except Jack, Black Ninja, and the story itself. As always, feel free to borrow any part of this story, either, or both of my characters, just be sure to give me credit for them, OK? With that said, enjoy!  
  
After the movie, he took her to an early dinner. The restaurant was known for having a romantic setting. The sun was just starting to set, there was a single candle on every table, and a band played slow music. The table they were at was right on the balcony, and the balcony overlooked a large valley.  
  
(Jack's POV)  
  
I just stared into the light blue eyes of the beautiful girl sitting across from me.  
  
'No, not girl. Young woman' I reminded myself.  
  
There was a slight breeze, and it played with her light blonde hair teasingly. She turned back to him, feeling his stare. She just smiled.  
  
'I wonder what she's thinking.'  
  
"What are you thinking about?" I asked.  
  
".Just that I haven't been this happy in a long, long time."  
  
"In your profession, you must see a lot of pain, and not enough love."  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
I just looked away, so she wouldn't see the pain in my eyes.  
  
'She has no idea how much pain one person can see in just a few years.'  
  
"Jack? Are you OK?"  
  
When I turned back to her, the pain was gone from my eyes.  
  
"Yeah.sorry bout that."  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Nothing.it's just that I've seen more pain in just a few years than fifty people would see in a lifetime."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's OK. I'm cool with it."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey, you want to dance?" I asked, trying to change the subject and ease some of the tension.  
  
She blushed a little at this, but said, "Sure." I led her over to the dance floor and put my arms around her waist and held her close, just staring into her eyes for a moment.  
  
"God you're beautiful." This time, it was ME who trailed off as she kissed me!  
  
I kissed back as passionately as I could, and about a minute later she pulled away, MAJORLY blushing now. I kissed her cheek and rubbed my cheek against hers ever so slightly. Then, as we finally started dancing, I kissed her neck lightly, first once, then twice, then three times.  
  
(Third person POV)  
  
'Wow! I never knew ANY guy could be so sensitive and passionate!' Mina thought as Jack kissed her neck.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea, I'll take you to this little spot I found. You'll love it!" Jack whispered in her ear. "OK, sounds great!" she whispered back.  
  
Jack paid for their dinner and they left.  
  
They got in the car, and drove off. About half way there, Mina's watch started beeping.  
  
'PLEASE let it be a mistake!' she thought.  
  
No such luck.  
  
Serena was on the other end, and she was pretty beat up.  
  
"Mina! We need help, FAST! Where are you?"  
  
"We're about half way to the park."  
  
"Good! That's where we are! Get here as fast as you can!" There was a gasp of pain, then the link went dead.  
  
They looked at each other meaningfully, then Jack said, "Ok, let's go. Firefox One, in hot."  
  
"What.?"  
  
"Sorry, old habit. My training unit designation is Firefox Squadron, and being the best, I'm the leader, hence the one."  
  
"Oh, OK."  
  
Then Jack floored it. Mina watched nervously as the needle on the speedometer went past seventy. Then eighty. Ninety.  
  
"Umm.don't you think we should slow down a little?" Mina asked timidly.  
  
"No time. The scouts are in trouble."  
  
"Yeah, but we're no good to them dead!"  
  
"Don't worry. It takes really good reflexes to fly an F-15 at Mach 3, thirty feet off the ground, and evade missiles and enemy gunfire."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I've done it."  
  
Then they were pulling up to the park. Mina got out and transformed, while Jack checked to make sure his M-9 Semi-automatic pistol was loaded. It was, so he put the safety on and stuck it in the back of his belt. Then he went to the back, opened the trunk, and took out an M-16 Automatic assault rifle, and a small shotgun. Satisfied that these were fully loaded and the safeties on, he slung them over his shoulders. Then he grabbed all the extra ammo he could and stuffed it into his pockets. By this time, Mina was done and looked at him in amazement.  
  
"You ready, Rambo?"  
  
"All set."  
  
Then they set off to find the scouts.  
  
That's it for chapter 8! See? There are some guys that can be romantic, huh? Lol sorry, got a tiny bit carried away! Anyway, I'll get chapter 9 up soon! Till then, later! 


End file.
